moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kodos
Kodos (pronounced Koh-dohs) is a Rigellian from Rigel 7. She is the sister of Kang. Kodos has been referred to as both male[1] and female[2]. Together, Kang and Kodos try to take over Earth and are usually seen attacking Springfield. Kang & Kodos have a lot of space weaponry at hand and have their own spaceship. They speak the Rigellian language, which, by coincidence, is identical to English. Although they look identical, Kang has a deeper voice than Kodos. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110516191938/simpsons/images/2/2e/S14dvd-standard1-1-.jpgThe Simpsons Complete Season 14 boxsetAdded by Stevo81989 HistoryEdit Kang and Kodos once impersonated Bob Dole and Bill Clinton respectively in order to become elected President of the United States. When they were revealed to be aliens, they were still more popular than a third party [3]. Kang and Kodos have both ruled over Springfield until they were found out to not be welcome and fled from their primitive weapons [4]. Trivia Edit *Kodos has been referred to as both male and female. Female in Treehouse of Horror VII and male in Treehouse of Horror XVIII, though this may be due to humans being unable to tell male and female Rigelians apart. Also, Kodos mentioned his/her "700 testicles" in "Treehouse of Horror XVIII", however, in Treehouse of Horror XXII, Kamala, a female Rigelian, also made a reference to having testicles. *In several DVD commentaries, Matt Groening and other writers confirm that Kodos is indeed written as female, as consistently as possible. *Matt Groening had an idea about Kang and Kodos appearing on Futurama, but strangely they never did. *Kodos was confirmed to be female in a Simpsons Comic. However, since this is non-canon, his/her gender is still debatable. *In the video game, Simpsons Hit & Run, Kodos works with Kang to make an Intergalactic reality show in Springfield, Foolish Earthlings and is killed in the production due to the actions of Homer's plans of using nuclear waste to destroy the UFO. Appearances Edit *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror THOH – "Treehouse of Horror" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror THOH – "Treehouse of Horror II" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror THOH – "Treehouse of Horror III" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror THOH – "Treehouse of Horror IV" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror THOH – "Treehouse of Horror V" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror THOH – "Treehouse of Horror VI" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror THOH – "Treehouse of Horror VII" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_episodes Episode – "The Springfield Files" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror THOH – "Treehouse of Horror VIII" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror THOH – "Treehouse of Horror IX" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror THOH – "Treehouse of Horror X" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror THOH – "Treehouse of Horror XI" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_episodes Episode – "Behind the Laughter" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror THOH – "Treehouse of Horror XII" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_episodes Episode – "Gump Roast" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror THOH – "Treehouse of Horror XIII" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror THOH – "Treehouse of Horror XIV" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror THOH – "Treehouse of Horror XV" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror THOH – "Treehouse of Horror XVI" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror THOH – "Treehouse of Horror XVII" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror THOH – "Treehouse of Horror XVIII" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror THOH – "Treehouse of Horror XIX" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror THOH – "Treehouse of Horror XX" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Treehouse_of_Horror THOH – "Treehouse of Horror XXII" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_episodes Episode – "Future-Drama" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_episodes Episode – "Radio Bart" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_episodes Episode – "Special Edna" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_episodes Episode – "You Kent Always Say What You Want" *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_episodes Episode – "The Ziff Who Came to Dinner" (Couch gag) *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_episodes Episode – "See Homer Run" (Couch gag) *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090831144648/simpsons/images/a/ad/Joystick.png Video game – The Simpsons Game *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090831144648/simpsons/images/a/ad/Joystick.png Video game – The Simpsons: Hit and Run *http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_publications Book – Simpsons World: The Ultimate Episode Guide, Seasons 1-20 *http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081104205806/simpsons/images/d/d8/Bongo.jpg Comic book – Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind References Edit #↑ Treehouse of Horror XVIII #↑ Treehouse of Horror VII #↑ Treehouse of Horror VII #↑ Treehouse of Horror XVII Category:Villains from the Simpsons Category:Simpsons characters Category:Treehouse of Horror characters Category:The Simpsons